


Revelations and Revolutions

by taelynhawker



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Elijah/Hayley, F/M, Hayley/Klaus, Off screen, and Marcel/Gia, canon au after 2x13, mentioned ship is, ships hinted at are as follows, this is not a haylijah fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah realizes there's someone else who's been on his mind, and that there might be another place for him in this never ending war between supernatural creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations and Revolutions

The first time he saw her again it was at the compound.

At Hayley's wedding.

It was not, however, the first he'd thought of her. In fact, Marcel's little vampire had been in the back of his mind more often than not over the last couple of weeks. Her music drifting through the haze of his mother's hallucinations. The memory of her delicate fingers around his heart with him as he waited with Hope and Camille at the safe house. The knowledge that he was not keeping his word to her fluttering through his mind as a farm tool pierced his heart and gave him momentary death. He'd had, quite obviously, other things on his mind. And to be honest, more important things. But Gia herself had still been there as well. Seeing her was the first time it truly hit him, however, exactly how often he'd thought of her. Seeing her was an unexpected relief. A balm to an ache that had been drowned out by other aches. He was smiling so widely that even Klaus noticed, and was curious.

"So, you've found a distraction from this Hayley nonsense, then?" Klaus drawled out.

Elijah bristled. What he'd felt for Hayley, while it had not been what he'd thought it was, had mattered. It had not been nonsense. But it was interesting to note the jealousy in his brother's tone. He hadn't thought Klaus felt anything for Hayley. The mix of emotion in Elijah's stomach over that was enough to take the smile from his lips, however. Had he been so caught up in his own illusions of love that he'd missed signs of Klaus' own intentions?

"Hayley and I have resolved any lingering... attachments between us, brother," Elijah finally answered, giving Klaus a sharp smile. "Should you disrupt the nuptials do so on your account and not mine." He gave Klaus' shoulder a squeeze, amused by the amount of confused irritation on his face. "Though I don't think that killing her intended on the day of her wedding is the wisest way to win her affections."

He was not, for once, lying to himself about his situation with Hayley. Feelings lingered, yes, but he accepted now that he had not loved her as he'd believed he did. He could only hope that she too realized her love for him was for the idea of him. The man he was not, possibly had never been. Perhaps he should thank his mother and his brother for their torture and their scheming, allowing him to see truths he'd been neglecting for so long. Of course then he remembered the explosion, the heat on his face, his fear for his niece's safety. The pain of healing. No. He would not be thanking them.

The grim expression on his face lightened and then even brightened into a smile as he ran into someone.

"Gia," he murmured, catching her elbow as they collided. For a moment she just stared at him, emotions flitting across her face almost too quickly to read. Relief, happiness, annoyance, hurt. His smile, if anything, deepened. "You look beautiful," he said truthfully, allowing his eyes to travel over her.

And she did. Her hair ornately done up, the dark green dress she wore clinging to every curve and yet still covering most of her skin. She _was_ beautiful.

"You look good for someone who should probably be dead about five times over," she said tightly.

"You were worried."

She scowled at the assertion. "I was busy being hexed by your brother," she said. But she didn't deny being worried about him.

"I do apologize for his rough treatment of you. The matter has been dealt with, as apparently you have already heard. News travels fast," he said. She crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him for a long moment. He got under her skin and he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. "I'm sure it did wonders for your control, however. Having it tested so often. And with magic no less, as if the hunger of a newborn vampire were not a strong enough test."

Something like guilt darkened her eyes. "Tell that to the wolf I snacked on. Pretty sure he's got plenty to say about my control."

Elijah reached out, fingers curling around her upper arm familiarly. He took a step closer, looking down into her dark eyes.

"You killed no one the entire time my brother was hexing you and your people." He paused, frowning at himself. "Our people," he corrected. "And as a vampire bite is not poisonous to a wolf as a wolf's is to the- us, I'm sure he survived with little trouble. That is control, it should be celebrated. You did well."

He could see her struggle with something. It took a moment to click. She was still angry with him over something and yet his words afforded her a great deal of pride. How did one show gratitude to one with whom you were furious?

"You're angry."

"You disappeared," she said it quietly, voice harsh. "I _was_ worried, I looked everywhere for you. I-" She snapped her teeth shut and just as she was about to continue they were interrupted.

"Hey, G," Marcel's arm went around her shoulders in a manner that could be interpreted many different ways and yet as the other man's eyes met Elijah's he caught his true intent. "Good to see you home, Elijah, but you mind if I borrow my girl? We're supposed to look like we enjoy being surrounded by mutts."

Gia gave him a look he could not possibly read and let herself be taken away and onto the dance floor. Elijah stayed were he was, watching. He very much wanted to know what she'd been going to say. He wanted to know if what he was seeing in Marcel's behavior towards her was genuine or reciprocated. Or was it merely a display of dominance.

"They've gotten pretty close from what I hear," Kol's voice came from his left and Elijah fought not to roll his eyes. Rebekah herself had implored he show their youngest brother patience. He would endeavor to do so.

"Have they?"

"Yeah, well, life or death situations do that to a couple." He sighed and Elijah dared to glance at him. His eyes were on Marcel and Gia as they danced though. "They're a fetching pair. Don't you think?"

He cast a grin at Elijah and continued on his way with Elijah glaring after him. Elijah quit the room before he did something he hadn't thought out and would regret. It was Hayley's wedding. It was important for Hope's safety. He would not risk any part of it. It was why he'd gone to Hayley earlier, to make certain their slate was clean.

Though he saw Gia several times before and finally during the ceremony he didn't manage to speak to her again. Each time their eyes caught and always there was something unknowable in hers.

When the vows were said, the ceremony completed, Elijah had to admit he was surprised Klaus had allowed it to happen. The look in his brother's eye though reminded him the night was far from over. Not for the first time he was grateful that Hope was tucked away with Rebekah and Cami. Not that he believed Niklaus would do something to endanger her, but better safe than sorry, really. Whatever else needed to be done required only Hayley and Jackson and the boy's grandmother. Though Klaus had of course added his own name to that list.

Hayley caught his eye as she was heading upstairs to complete whatever business needed to be completed, and he felt a pang of loss but nothing more. This, whatever came of it, this was where she belonged.

He let his own eyes drag over the vampires in attendance and straightened his spine. And he knew where he belonged as well, though he knew his welcome would be colder. He'd win them over though. Even if he had to go through Marcel to do so. He did not wish to, but he was not above it. A thought which led him to this very moment. The music starting up again and Gia alone without Marcel for the first time since he'd spoken to her last. He wasted no time, making his way to her and holding a hand out.

"Dance with me," he said, not a question, but leaving no doubt that she did not have to.

She made that face he was beginning to think was for him and him alone. Something between flattered and amused and annoyed. He smiled at her when she took his hand anyway, leading her to the dance floor.

"Are you still struggling with your music?" he asked conversationally as he began to lead her to the beat of the music.

She shrugged, following him without thinking about it, her movements easy and natural. Even if she were still struggling with it, her natural gift still existed. He could tell in the way she moved with and against him. Her hand curled around the curve where his shoulder met his neck, fingertips just grazing the soft hair there. He shivered in spite of himself. The hand around her waist spread wide over the small of her back and pulled her closer. Out of the corner of his eye he was aware of Marcel watching them.

"Honestly? I haven't had a whole lot of time to practice, considering," she finally answered.

"We shall have to remedy that," he told her, smiling, shifting ever so much closer.

There was something about her, as there had been from the moment he'd first heard her play, that drew him in. It was possible to ignore it- for now at least- when she was not so close. But when they were so close, as when they'd been sparing, he could not ignore it. It reminded him, almost painfully, of what it had been like to be in Celeste's presence.

"Does that mean you're sticking around?"

He could easily hear the wariness in her tone and he couldn't blame her for it. If anything it gave him hope that her interest in his company and well being was indeed about more than just Marcel's machinations. His instinct, it seemed, was not entirely useless.

"It means that Marcel's plan to involve me in the vampire's plight has been at least that successful."

She flushed, but neither of them needed to speak of her being the bait. They were both painfully aware. It be fair, Marcel had hardly been sneaky or secretive about it. He spun her out and away from him and then pulled her back and held her tight against him. Her lips parted on a gasp, her hands tight on his shoulders. For the space of a moment there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. For the space of the moment he was simply a man with a beautiful woman and all he wanted was to explore where that might lead. To spend a night dancing with her, talking with her. To be himself. Whoever that was.

"Elijah," she murmured. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with one hand, reading the text- _Nik says get your new girlfriend out. He's got Hayley. Go._ He continued to dance as if nothing were at all out of the ordinary. As if he was not now noticing the way the wolves were removing themselves from the dance floor.

He'd known Niklaus had something up his sleeves, was this it? Had Hayley been in on it?

That mere moment of hesitation on his part careened into chaos. There was suddenly the scent of blood and the sound of wolves growling and snarling. Gia jerked out of his arms, as if she would join the fray but he grabbed her close again, assessing the situation as quickly as he could. Someone dove at the girl and Elijah turned them, blocked her with his own body, only to see Marcel taking down the very wolf he'd been keeping from her.

"Get her out of here," he screamed at Elijah. "Get her out!"

Elijah's eyes lifted to the balcony where he knew his brother and Hayley were. Should he trust Kol's text? Listen to Marcel? There was no time to debate as the wolves vastly outnumbered them and if the ritual had worked they would be hybrids for all intents and purposes. And their bites would affect even Elijah, leaving him unable to defend himself or the young vampire in his arms. He would not stand here and risk Gia.

He wasted no more time, lifting Gia into his arms and making as fast an escape as he could. With the wolves focused on the few vampires still inside, getting out was easier than he might have imagined. He thought he saw others fleeing, though not many, but his focus was on the struggling young vampire in his arms. 

He did not stop until he had them across the river and within Marcel's home. He put her down and bolted the door behind them, before going to the windows. 

"Leave the lights off," he commanded, as he heard her moving.

He could see no one watching, but until he knew what it was Klaus and Hayley had done and if it had worked, he would not risk it. As annoyed as he was that Klaus had not seen fit to fill him in, he was grateful he could get Gia away from it.

"What the hell was that?" Gia hissed, arms crossed over her chest, as he turned to face her. "Marcel is still there! Josh is still there! The vampires-"

"Will be safe, as I suspect Marcel kept your numbers few tonight for the exact purpose of whatever plan they've concocted."

"What?"

Elijah crossed the room, stopping in front of her. He put his hands into his pockets and watched her carefully.

"Think carefully, how many of your brethren were actually in attendance or remained before we ourselves departed," he said. "Whatever my brother and Hayley planned, I believe Marcel knew of it. I'm almost as certain that your friend Josh was removed by that wolf he's obviously seeing."

She was still furious with him and he could not fault her for that. He was furious himself with Klaus. With Hayley. But he'd made a decision when he came back to New Orleans. He would throw his lot in with the vampires and leave the wolves to Hayley and to Klaus. Had more vampires remained in the compound he might have stayed to protect them. They had not, and so Gia had been his priority. 

"So you're telling me they didn't let you in on this plan?" she demanded.

"I do not know Niklaus' intentions, though I would wager a good deal of money that Jackson will not make it through his wedding night."

Her mouth fell open on a surprised noise and then snapped shut. She took in a deep breathe and huffed. "They're really weren't a lot of us there," she finally conceded. "Marcel could have told me."

"I'm afraid that when he's plotting with my brother Marcel tends to... absorb some of Niklaus' less... enviable traits. Would it help to know they did not tell me either?"

He left the window and went to bar, easily finding the finest bourbon and pouring two glasses. She didn't answer him, but he hardly needed her to. Of course it didn't make her feel any better. She was furious, probably hurt, infinitely confused as to what was happening. He himself knew that Niklaus had been concerned about the genuineness of Jackson's desire to marry Hayley. Were Elijah to guess he would assume he'd found evidence to prove he was right. And Hayley had risked Hope's safety in her trusting of Jackson. She would not be kind nor gentle if she found out he was unworthy of that trust. He imagined the scene back at the compound was bloody indeed.

Gia sighed as she fell back onto the couch and sat, eyes on the window until he approached. He sat beside her and handed her a glass.

She took it, dark eyes watching him now. "Why? Why did you get me out of there. Klaus is there, Hayley... Hayley is there."

"I received a text assuring me all was in my brother's hands. And to get you out," he answered candidly. "And because I have a vested interest in your continued survival, I did so. Beside that, even I can be affected by hybrid bites. And I'd rather not suffer through it. From this point on I'd like to stop suffering the wolves and their antics at all. Marcel wanted me invested in this community, these vampires, you, and he's succeeded. He might not like it as much as he thought he would, but I will be taking a place with you all."

She drank half her glass, disbelief clear in her expression. "What changed? You're... different. I mean, I think think you're different.

"Perhaps I am," he admitted. "What I went through at my mother's hand was one step towards this decision. My brother's actions, Hayley's actions, have confirmed I am making the correct choice." He couldn't help but lean a little closer. "What about you, Gia. Marcel pushed us together, we both know that, and why. But do you still want me?"

Color flushed across her cheeks and he hid his smile as he sipped at his bourbon.

"Who else is going to teach me the fine art of ripping hearts out?" she finally answered, finishing her glass.

He grabbed the bottle and poured her another. He imagined that despite her relative outward calm, the events of the evening must have affected her. Despite his reassurances she was surely still worried.

"He doesn't say much once he gets involved with... your family, Marcel. He disappears, he stops explaining what's going on. Even when we were trapped in the compound, even when we were starving. I thought it would be different, I don't know why. When I joined, and for a while there, it felt like what I was looking for. And now..." she trailed off, taking a sip from her refilled glass.

"Marcel has a complicated history with my family, he is part of it, for all intents and purposes. And more importantly he is very much Klaus' son. I do believe he has the best interest of the vampire's at heart. Perhaps if I am here, we can succeed in his desires to secure a future for you. For all of us."

She looked him over, expression unknowable. "You really mean it, you're going to fight with us, for us?"

"It is my intention. I've no place with the wolves, and no desire to exist completely alone. Marcel was not wrong.  You are my people, I am the very last original vampire. I meant what I said."

She bit her lip before downing the last of her drink and standing. She went to the window, careful to stay where she would not be seen. He watched her move, appreciated that even now there was the same fluidity to her movements as there had been on the dance floor. She was coming into her own, adjusting to this life, to it's rhythms. He left the couch to stand beside her, close enough that he could smell the perfume she wore. She hadn't been wearing it when they were sparing.

"You do look very beautiful tonight," he said quietly. "To be honest, there was a part of me hoping this evening would go smoothly, if only so I could steal a few more dances. As long as Marcel allowed, of course."

"Marcel?" she turned to look at him over her shoulder, confused.

"He seems taken with you. "

"Marcel? No, it's not like that."

He was sure she was wrong about that, at least on Marcel's end, but it was clearly the truth from hers. 

"As long as you allowed then," he amended.

"Are you flirting on purpose or by accident?" She finally turned away from the window, leaning back against the wall and looking up at him. "I thought you wanted Hayley."

Her bluntness brought a smile to his lips. "So did I."

"And now you don't?"

"What I wanted was... more complicated than simply one woman. Would it matter if I said that I misplaced my affections, misread the situation? That the possibility of our family, broken as it is, to grow and change, to be more than it was, was enough for me to confuse my feelings?" He stopped there, before he gave the knowledge of Hope away. She was no longer the secret she had been, but news of her well being would not leave his lips until Hayley and Klaus allowed such. "A thousand years but love is still as confusing as it ever was. Some things, no matter how much time passes, do not change, Gia." He offered her a somewhat chagrined smile. "Regardless, the situation has been resolved. My flirting, as it were, is quite purposeful."

She looked annoyed and his smile widened.

"If this is a rebound thing-" she started, but cut off as he reached out to push a stray hair from her face.

"I assure you it is no such thing. What it may be, I am not sure. But it has nothing to do with what may or may not have been between Hayley and myself," he promised.

She lifted her chin, meeting his eyes, small hands with their long, delicate fingers, coming to rest on his chest. For a brief moment he thought she was going to be bold and kiss him. And he found himself wanting her to. But then his phone buzzed and she made a face before gently pushing away from him and going back to the couch and her drink, kicking off her heels as she did. He followed her even before he took his phone out of his pocket. He picked up his glass and took a long drink before opening the text.

_When you're free come toast the new king and queen of the wolves, brother._

He was honestly surprised the text was not accompanied by a picture of Jackson's head. The phone buzzed again and this was from Kol and did indeed include a picture. One of Kol and Klaus with their arms around each other's neck and blood all over them.

_Turns out that swampy alpha was planning on trying to take Hayley and Hope and using them against us. Dead now. Can't say I'm sorry._

"Marcel is heading back here. Apparently Jackson is dead, along with any disloyal wolves. We all live happily ever after," Gia said. He looked up to see her looking at her own phone. "You know, I have a place. It's small and shitty, but no one really knows where it is. I have an ipod and a speaker. You did say you wanted to dance more, right?"

His immediate thought was to turn down her offer. He should return to his family, assess the damage, find out where Klaus' plan went from here. And yet he had no desire to do any of it. Klaus and Kol and Marcel, they'd planned and plotted this whole thing. They didn't need him to clean up the mess. So instead of immediately saying no he turned to her and reached out, fingers brushing over her jaw and pulling her closer. Her hand curled into his suit jacket and her breath hitched softly when his hand pushed into her hair. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, not demanding, just testing. A quiet noise left her and she pushed into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck as her lips parted and she deepened it. He pulled away as both of their phones went off again.

"Lead the way," he said, fingers still tangled in her soft hair. "I would like another dance."

She smiled and stood, taking his hand in hers and slipping into her heels. She didn't say anything as she led him out of the loft and into the night. For the first time since his mother had tortured him he felt sure about his course, his decisions. The rest he'd figure out in the morning, with Gia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is unbeta'd and possibly not that great, but I needed to get it out there.


End file.
